


[Podfic] We Go Round and Round

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] You Are The Moon [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Audio Format: MP3, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire has a phaser pressed to his temple and a Capital soldier's arm around his throat and all Enjolras can see is red.</p><p>**</p><p>A prequel to You Are the Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] We Go Round and Round

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Go Round and Round](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193610) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> Recorded for [Multifandom Extreme Big Bang 2014](http://extreme-bigbang.livejournal.com)

We Go Round and Round

By: Samyazaz

9:01

[Download MP3 @ Mediafire (8MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/45c21zd71ijcb6x/We_Go_Round_and_Round.mp3)

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/45c21zd71ijcb6x/We_Go_Round_and_Round.mp3)


End file.
